Goodfellow
The subrace of humans known universally as Goodfellows, disparagingly referred to as hobgoblins, is as much of an ethnic group as it is a collective civil society. As a result, there is little delineation between Goodfellows as a civilization and as a race of man. Goodfellows emerged during the conquests of Gaius Olivius, the Thirteen Legions that became his veteran army were changed by their worldwide conquests and by magic. After the death of Gaius Olivius in the Seventh Era, the Goodfellow armies continued to follow their final orders, the mandatum re, to garrison the cities until the return of Gaius Olivius, an event that would never occur. Their rule remained intact until the late Ninth Era, though even today small forts outside of common civilization remain fortified by Goodfellow enclaves. The Goodfellows follow a strict code of honor called yutsun nohowa hanzo norri, more commonly referred to as hanzo-norri or the "Hammer-head Doctrine." This ethical, physical, and societal philosophy dictates most aspects of Goodfellow life, and even those that abandon their enclaves will follow the harsh and militaristic laws out of duty. Most Goodfellows conceal their face, as it is deemed inappropriate to expose one's face to the world. Their appearance is similar to that of a human, though their darker skin tone and almost caricatured appearance draws ridicule and earns them the slur, "hobgoblin." Besides being different in physical appearance, Goodfellows also lead shorter lives than most humanoids, though they do not suffer any infirmities as they age, and experience puberty at a much younger age. Etymology The earliest term used to describe the legions following Gaius Olivius do not distinguish them from humans. It is only after the conquering of Prace that Olivius writes in Fourth that, The magi of Olivius have indeed changed his legions for the better. They are unflinching and express no emotion even if their limbs are maimed in combat, and their tactical abilities unmatched by his former legions. Yet these legions can hardly be called men any longer. They become men in a few short years, and even a diet of grains alone can satisfy their hunger. Their skin is like that of the Perthic peoples, and their noses are wide and pressed. They can see in complete darkness, and they sleep for but a few hours of the day, making them perfect opponents of the elves. Veterans of months can only keep pace with veterans of decades, I have yet to see a single one of these soldiers suffer from age. Olivius does not name this new race before his death in Solernia on 13 July CE 183. The race did not receive a common name, simply being referred to by their legion until some years after the death of Olivius. The Goodfellow legions referred to themselves as Hanzo-Norri, by the fact they followed the philosophy of the same name. It would come that many of the subjected peoples of the world would use the derogative "Goodfellow" to refer to them. The word "Goodfellow" is a somewhat ironic statement of their upholding of the rule of a dead emperor. Because their commitment to the mandatum re, and in contrast to their cruel (and later corrupt) rule, the legions were referred to as "Goodfellows," as in that they are "good fellows" for continuing to carry out an order given centuries past, and a statement that their rule is some sort of generous or benign charity. Internally, Goodfellows refer to each other simply as the Hanzo-Norri, though one does not have to necessarily a Goodfellow to become a Hanzo-Norri philosophy, as was the case in Tyrrhos. History Full article: The Olivian Army The Goodfellows were a creation appropriated after Gaius Olivius used a piece of the Heart of Prace, along with his magi, to create an army that was as deliberate in its drilling as it would be as future citizens of his empire. The complexity of his battle formations, as well as his inability to muster forces in newly conquered territories, led to Olivius turning his Dinamid legions into the Goodfellow race to make them more efficient, loyal soldiers. Society The Hammer-head Doctrine The yutsun nohowa hanzo norri, the code of the Hanzo-Norri, is a complex series of laws that dictates the lifestyle and honor code of Goodfellows at large. The 21 Laws The laws and dictates used as the curriculum for the original Thirteen Legions are often summarized in twenty-one brief mantras known as the 21 Laws, which are universally memorized and followed by Goodfellow enclaves. These are not all of the rules set out in their honor code, but they encompass the spirit of what their philosophy entails. These laws were first detailed by the Goodfellow warlord Dokyodo in 12 January CE 193, and have not been changed since their initial recording. The 21 Laws are as follows: # Change Yourself Before Changing Others. # Do Not Seek Pleasure For The Sake of Pleasure. # Do Not, Under Any Circumstances, Act On A Partial Feeling. # Trust Your Intuition in Combat, and Your Logic in War. # Be Detached From Desire, For Your Whole Lifelong. # Do Not Regret What You Have Done. # Jealousy is a Wasted Errand. # Make Your Peace With Loss And Separation. # Resentment And Complaint Are Appropriate Neither For Oneself Nor Others. # Do Not Let Yourself Be Guided By The Feeling Of Lust Or Love. # In All Things, Have No Reservations in Matters of Taste. # Write And Keep Your Death Poem On Your Person At All Times. # Do Not Pursue The Taste Of Good Food. # Do Not Hold On To Possessions You No Longer Need. # Do Not Act Following Customary Beliefs. # Collect and Practice Only One Weapon or Two Weapons. # Do Not Fear Death. # Do Not Seek To Possess Either Goods Or Fiefs For Your Old Age. # Record Only The Beauty Of Nature And Women In Your Artistic Pursuits. # You May Abandon Your Own Body, But You Must Preserve Your Honor. # Never Stray From The Orders of Your Superiors. Game Mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a Goodfellow character. Note that all Goodfellows in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know Austere Goblinoid and one additional language of your choice. Darkvision. Your can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Martial Training. You are proficient with two martial weapons of your choice and with light armor. Old World Education. Your education extensively covered the classics. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to historical events, works of art, or notable figures from antiquity, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Formation Recovery. You work best when in numbers. If you miss with an attack roll or fail an ability check or saving throw, you can gain a bonus to the roll equal to the number of allies you can see within 30 feet of you, for a maximum bonus of +5. Once you use this trait, you cannot use this trait again until you finish a short or a long rest. Military Genius. You are a master tactician. If you miss an attack roll with a weapon, you can recall tactics from your drilling, gaining a bonus to your roll equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Seven Legions Of the Thirteen Legions that once existed under Gaius Olivius, only seven have survived, with the others at some point disappearing, being slain to a man, or otherwise being dissolved. As one who was raised to be among the Hanzo-Norri, you trace your heritage to one of these five legendary legions. Instead of choosing an ideal in your character's background, the legion you choose will have your ideal listed, along with one aspect of their alignment. 1st Legion of the Fox The role of the 1st legion was a personal contingent to Gaius Olivius that he brought with him on diplomatic missions. As diplomats, they were more focused on cunning than simply overpowering their enemies. Those who followed the Fox understood that conflicts were won within the minds of their participants. Your ideal is Guile: A victory won without violence is two victories (Good). Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. A Fox's Charm. You gain proficiency with the Persuasion skill. If you are already proficient in this skill, you gain expertise with the Persuasion skill. 2nd Legion of the Hornet Of the thirteen legions under Olivius, the 2nd legion was one of two specifically organized to crew siege engines and ensure swift victory over fortified cities. The way of the Hornet was founded in recognizing opportunity, and being able to take advantage of such opportunities. Your ideal is Initiative: Chaos and complexity offers many chances to strike (Chaotic). Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. A Hornet's Sting. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. 4th Legion of the Crane The strategy of the 4th Legion were elite units that acted mainly as a rapid relief force, and their contributions to the Hanzo-Norri philosophy were in part their elegance and excellence through repetition. Your ideal is Mastery: There is a proper technique for all things (Lawful). Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. A Crane's Grace. When you make a Dexterity saving throw, you can use your reaction to gain advantage on the roll. You must declare your use of this reaction before you roll. 5th Legion of the Dragonfly Among the Olivian armies, the 5th legion were a reserve force kept on the borderlands of new territory. They were often considered the most fearless of the legions, because they only acted out of absolute certainty. Your ideal is Discretion: Never move before knowing where you step (Lawful). Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. A Dragonfly's Perch. When you are making a Dexterity saving throw and you have not moved yet this round, you can choose to use your Intelligence modifier instead of your Dexterity modifier. 8th Legion of the Crab As the "hammer" that would crush shaken foes of the Olivian Army, the elites of the 8th legion believe that adhering to orders and responsibilities is integral to the Hanzo-Norri identity. Your ideal is Duty: in a chaotic world, to be given purpose is divine (Lawful). Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. A Crab's Fortitude. You roll advantage on saving throws against being knocked prone, and cannot be stunned. 9th Legion of the Tiger Though at one time it was one of the core light cavalry legions in the Olivian army, this particular legion did not adhere to the mandatum re after Gaius Olivius died, though they did manage their dominion to their own accord. The 9th legion has a strong sense of pride, security, and independence. Your ideal is Domination: a victor does not react, but forces a reaction. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. A Tiger's Pride. You can cast heroism ''once on yourself. This ability recovers after taking a short or long rest. 10th Legion of the Kappa Unlike their counterparts in the 6th legion, the reserve marines in the 10th legion understood that naval strategy was a matter of attrition and repetition of using your strengths to ensure victory. Your ideal is '''Consistency': A war is not one victory, but a hundred small victories (Lawfull). Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. A'' ''Kappa's Gait. You gain a swimming speed equal to your movement speed.Category:Races